Even In Death
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: Kenshin can't handle life with out Kaoru. OneShotSongFic. Even in Death by Evanescence. I Don't own this song! Rated for mild violence and suicide. Story not for the weak heart!


RogueSummersLover: Yet another One-shot Song-Fic... The song that I'll be using is Even in Death. This is also by Evanescence. Um...I don't own this song. Although it's a great song and I wish I did... . Anyways. I decided that I would use this song to show Kenshin's pain about Kaoru's death.

* * *

Even In Death

By: RogueSummersLover

**_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_**.

Kenshin looked down at the stone white grave with a dozen purple lilies griped tightly in his hand. Tears once again clouded his eyes. Tears that he held in for months now. _Why did you leave Kaoru?_ _Didn't you know that I loved you?_ He cried silently to himself. He sank down to his knees and the lilies dropped from his hands onto the still soft soil of the grave. _I won't move. I won't let you leave me._ He cried softly into the crisp air. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around the rough surface of the stone angel. His red hair flowed around his disheartened figure.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
**_

A little while later, after he cried the pain he had held inside of himself for months, he moved into a slightly more comfortable position. His head was placed against the cure of the angel's back, just below the wings. Tears stained their way through his red face. They rolled past his chin and dropped onto the soil. He crossed his legs in an attempt to comfort himself. Kenshin closed his eyes tightly. _I won't leave this spot. _He repeated firmly to himself. With his eyes tightly closed he drifted of into a restless slumber.

_Kenshin awoke to a sound that he wished he'd never have to hear again. Scared out of his wits, he hurriedly moved to slip on his hakama pants. He ran to the source of the noise. He looked around as Sano ushered Yahiko away from the door. Kenshin looked quizzically at the two._ _He caught Sano's eyes, but he was refused of an explanation. He had a bad feeling about this._ _He turned away for the two and walked into the room he recognized. "Kaoru!_" _He felt his heart drop. He tore apart the sliding doors and stepped inside to see his worst nightmare come true._

_There in an upright position, sat his love, covered in blood, and a sword laying across her lap. He could feel his throat constrict. Kenshin moved to her side at once. He grabbed the treating object by it's handle and threw it across the room where it landed with a clang. Kenshin brushed back the raven bangs from the woman's eyes. Now that he could see her face clearly he saw that the woman's eyes were closed but fluttered for a moment. _

"_Ken..shin..." The single word slipped through her mouth as she forced herself to look into his eyes one last time. _

"_Kaoru? Why?" He could only ask. He leaned closer so he could hear her barley audible voice._

"_Because...I...lov.." she gasped as the last breathe was let out. "...ved...you." She finished her sentence with her life. His eyes grew huge. She loved him! He looked down at her lifeless body. He let out an anguished cry and hugged her close to him. _

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me**_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open from the terrifying memory. It took him a moment fo him to remember where he was and that, that memory was just as it was, just a memory. He closed his eyes once more. Only to calm his heart rate down. He sighed as his heart slowed down to a softer pace. He opened his amethyst eyes to the sky. It had darkened since he last looked at it. He shuddered from the ominous feeling. It seems that the sky was mourning over the death of Kaoru. He sighed. _I can't stay here anymore. There's nothing left for me to do. _Kenshin turned his head from the ominous storm clouds to the nothingness of the graveyard. He stood but only for a second. He pulled out his reverse blade sword from his side.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

Kenshin sat back down with the sword laid across his thighs proudly. He leaned back against the hard structure with his hands idly laid on his blade. He sighed again. _Kaoru, I'm coming soon. Wait for me... _

"Wait for me..." He mutter quietly. _I'm coming..._ Kenshin knew what he was doing. Knew that he was braking his promise to Tomoe, but he couldn't help it. He had fallen so hard for Kaoru and couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I'm sorry Tomoe. I can't do it anymore." He smiled a small bitter smile. Thinking back to his first wife, some how he always knew that he wouldn't keep that promise. He laughed bitterly. Kenshin looked down at his reverse blade. He took it up into his hands and turned it so the _real_ blade faced out instead of in.

**_And I can't love you, anymore than I do._**

Kenshin held out his arm into a straight line. (Well as straight as it could while sitting on the ground with a sword in the other hand.) He sucked in a deep breath. Kenshin led his sword to the soft skin that was his wrist. In one swift, fluid motion, his sword sliced into the skin. He let out a sigh of pain. _I'm coming Kaoru. _He watched as his life blood dripped until he couldn't stand the wait. He switched hands and held the sword tightly as he could with the wounded wrist. He sucked in one more breath and let it go before he would cut that wrist. Made sure that it was a little bit deeper than the first one. He felt the pain increase as his life decreased. _Not to long..._ He let out a pained laugh.

"KAORU!" With that last ounce of strength he had left he screamed out the name of his love.

_**I will die, but real love is forever.**_

Kenshin stood up from the spot on the ground by his beloved's grave. He smiled down at it. A lone figure stood on top of the hill waiting for him. He looked to the hill and his smile brightened. He waved to her and watched as the woman walked toward him. He ran to meet her.

"Welcome home Kenshin." She smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to be home, Kaoru." The walked back up the hill and toward their favorite Sakura Tree. Somewhere along the way they faded into nothingness.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on.**__**

* * *

**_

RogueSummersLover: Aahhh... I'm soooo pleased with this one. I love to song too. (Sigh) I wish I could play it for you guys. Please review with your thoughts. BUT don't flame. Those hurt more than anything. V.V


End file.
